Spring Has Come and I'm Still Here
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Semua sudah berubah, seiring berjalan nya waktu dengan Naruto yang menutup erat hati nya. Hati yang sempat dihancurkan oleh orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus. "Andai kata maaf mu berguna, masalah tak akan serumit ini." "Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, bukan?." GaaNaru! but SasuFemNaru at the end! Mind to Review?
"Spring Has Come And I'm Still Here"

Story By : Amanda Lactis

Inspired By : AoHaru Ride

Warn : OOC, typo, dll.

Pair : GaaNaru, SasuFem!Naru

Desclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Happy Read, Guys ^^

Cinta pertama harusnya memiliki kesan indah untuk dikenang dalam hati, namun itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis yang masih dengan setia menunggu sang pujaan hati, berdiri di tengah dinginnya musim salju tanpa tahu sampai kapan ia harus berdiri. Namanya Naruto, sederhana namun dengan masa lalu cukup kelam. Ia gadis yang ceria, pemalu diawal dan juga baik hati. Sayangnya, ia sering dijauhi oleh teman-temannya.

"Sudah 4 jam….." Naruto berbisik lirih, ia menaikkan syal scarlet pemberian ibunya dulu. Jam tangan dilirik untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kakinya terasa mati rasa untuk sekadar menumpu beban tubuhnya.

"Gaara…tidak mungkin kau lupa kan.." Tapi selama apapun ia menunggu, ia sadar. Sang pujaan hati tak akan pernah datang, Naruto menyadari limitnya mungkin sudah waktunya untuk menyerah, Tuhan memang baik kepadanya dengan menyadarkan jika pujaan hatinya memang bukan pria yang tepat untuknya. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menyeret kedua kakinya memaksakan untuk berjalan meski rasa nyeri menyerang pergelangan kakinya.

Hari Senin memang hari yang dibenci kebanyakan orang, dengan alasan klise seperti Matahari yang bersinar lebih terang atau waktu yang berjalan lebih lambat dari semestinya. Naruto dengan tenang memakai seragam nya, memasang dasi tak lupa menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan ayah tercinta nya dibawah. Ini hari pertama nya memasuki bangku SMA, tidak terasa usia nya sudah menginjak 16 tahun.

"Tou-san, aku berangkat!." Serunya melambaikan tangan pada sang ayah direspon senyum hangat khas seorang ayah. Naruto berjalan tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar kala ia keluar rumah.

2 tahun berlalu sudah, Naruto masih ingat rasanya sakit hati sampai mengurung diri di kamar dengan isak tangis menemani malamnya. Walau begitu ia dengan sangat berterima kasih pada Gaara, pria yang sudah membuatnya mengerti akan cinta, karena menurut persepsi nya cinta tak selamanya indah bak drama atau yang ada di Novel. Ia sudah berubah, jiwa kekanakan nya luntur perlahan dengan kedewasaan yang menyatu dalam dirinya. Jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya kebetulan tak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan, seorang diri tentunya.

"Hei, kamu berpakaian sepertiku. Sepertinya kita satu sekolah. Konoha High School, kan?." Suara nya Alto, jelas seorang gadis yang keberadaan nya tak jauh di belakang Naruto. Sontak ia menoleh, dan benar saja saat seorang gadis bersurai peach berjalan mendekati arahnya.

"Namaku Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Dan kau..?."

Naruto menyahuti cepat,"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia melanjutkan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Hari pertama sekolah dan sudah mendapatkan teman baru, Naruto bersyukur dalam hati. Diam-diam ia membandingkan diri dengan Sakura, berbeda jauh dengan nya yang terkesan simple dan cuek jutsru Sakura lebih memperhatikan penampilan, lihat saja rambutnya yang dimodel sedemikian rupa. Tapi Naruto cukup mengungkapkan nya dalam hati, percuma saja ia berdandan cantik tapi ia tak memiliki teman.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan cepat, kedua gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi teman menjejakkan kaki di depan gerbang sekolah elite dengan papan nama "Konoha High School". Naruto terkagum dalam hati, beruntung dirinya bisa memasuki sekolah dengan taraf internasional walaupun ia tak yakin dari mana ayahnya mendapatkan uang untuk sekadar mendaftarkan nya ke sekolah ini.

"Ah, Sudah waktunya acara penerimaan, kita tidak boleh terlambat!." Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih sibuk menamatkan pemandangan sekolah barunya.

Pidato yang disampaikan Kepala Sekolah cukup membuat Naruto kelelahan, sudah 30 menit dan tidak ada jeda dalam pidato panjang nya."Aku tidak kuat lagi, Naruto~!." Mulai terdengar rengekan lirih dari Sakura yang kebetulan berdiri disamping kirinya, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk diam, Naruto melirik Sakura malas. Tanpa disadari seorang pemuda sejak tadi melihat dirinya, sesekali tersenyum samar.

Pidato selesai, Sakura merenggangkan kedua tangannya, diikuti Naruto yang menggeleng maklum. Sekolah memberi kompensasi dengan mengijinkan para murid untuk berkeliling sekitar area sekolah. Karena tidak memiliki kenalan siapapun, Naruto memilih mengikuti Sakura yang tidak jelas ingin ke mana, sepertinya pilihannya salah.

"Aku akan berkeliling sendiri, kita berpisah disini." Anggukan singkat membuat Sakura memutar balik arah untuk kembali ke kelas, sedangkan Naruto meneruskan langkah kakinya terus berjalan tak tentu arah yang penting ia bisa menikmati suasana sekolah nya.

"Uzumaki..Naruto, kan?." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan nya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mendapati sosok pemuda jangkung dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam saku berjalan ke arahnya, mengulas senyum charming yang sanggup melumerkan hati para itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto yang sempat dipertanyakan bahkan hanya menatap sang pemuda datar, seakan itu hanyalah angin yang berhembus.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu…" Sahutnya acuh, ingin hati berharap pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkan nya namun ternyata pemuda bersurai red maroon itu makin mendekat ke arahnya."Setahun berpisah sudah melupakan ku? Aku Sabaku Gaara, ingat?."

Nama sakral yang sudah terhapus di hatinya kembali terdengar. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menonjok wajah tampan Gaara yang berdiri tepat di depannya, itu bukan perkara yang mudah.

"Oh, rupanya kau." Singkat dengan nada angkuh, Naruto meneruskan langkah kakinya enggan bertatap muka dengan orang yang sejak dulu ingin ia hapus eksistensinya. Ia muak melihat paras innocent nya, seakan lupa apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Gaara terheran dalam diam, setahunya gadis itu memuja dirinya sampai dengan nekat mengajaknya kencan yang tentunya ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Hei tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai…."

PLAK!

Naruto menyipitkan manik saphire nya, dengan kasar ia menampik cekalan tangan cukupkah pria itu datang kembali ke kehidupannya setelah menghancurkan hati nya yang sudah ia jaga bertahun-tahun?.

"Jangan menyentuhku, aku permisi."

Gaara terpaku, selama ini ia berpikir semua wanita sama saja, rayu dia saat merajuk atau belikan dia barang bermerk maka ia akan luluh. Sayangnya, gadis itu enggan menampakkan raut wajah yang sering ia dapatkan kala menyapa gadis lain nya. Satu tahun tak bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu, seolah keberadaan nya hilang. Ia masih mengingat insiden menyakitkan di musim salju satu tahun lalu, di mana ia dengan tega nya mematahkan hati gadis yang mencintai nya, jujur saja Gaara pun merasa bersalah esoknya hendak meminta maaf, namun Naruto tak kunjung menampakkan diri barang sehari. Itu membuat Gaara cukup frustasi, ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan nya.

Dan sekarang saat mereka kembali bertemu, Naruto membuat perubahan yang cukup membuat Gaara menganga. Mengapa tidak? Ia sendiri sempat shock kala melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu tampil dengan rambut pendek khas gadis tomboy. Bukannya apa tapi Gaara lebih menyukai saat rambut Naruto panjang dulu, saat mereka SMP. Apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu Gaara tak pernah, dan akan mencari tahu

"Naruto kemana saja kamu? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!." Sakura menarik kemeja putih Naruto, merengek dengan nada yang bisa membuat nya mual seketika. Meski begitu ia hanya mendiamkan teman nya, tak ada niat untuk mengintrupsi rengekan yang tidak berhenti terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku hanya berkeliling." Kebohongan kecil terucap, Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sakura jika ia bertemu dengan sosok masa lalu yang ia harap musnah dari kehidupannya. Sedangkan Gaara yang secara kebetulan satu kelas dengannya, duduk dibangku pojok dekat dengan jendela berjarak 2 bangku dari Naruto. Bersikap normal saat hatimu berkecamuk kacau bukan hal yang mudah untuk Naruto lakukan, apalagi saat mata nya bertubrukan dengan manik jade milik Gaara, maksud hati ingin mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah untuk pria itu.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi nya, bersikap merajuk agar Naruto memperhatikan nya. Siapa sangka ia sedikit curi pandang terhadap sosok Gaara yang tidak berhenti melihat ke arah Naruto dan juga dirinya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto,"Ne ne, sejak tadi dia melihat mu terus, apa dia kenalanmu?." Naruto sontak menoleh dan mendapati Gaara mengulas senyum seperti biasa, melambaikan tangan yang diabaikan begitu saja.

"Tidak, kami baru bertemu hari ini…"

"Wah sayang sekali padahal dia sangat tampan, buatku saja ya?." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan segala aura modusnya, Naruto memutar kedua bola mata nya bosan mengiyakan dan kembali sibuk dengan sebuah buku ditangan banyak yang mereka habiskan untuk hari pertama sekolah, mendengarkan instruksi dari guru mata pelajaran dan disusul bel pulang yang berbunyi nyaring

"Naruto~ maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu! Ibu ku menyuruh ku mampir ke supermarket." Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memasang wajah bersalah yang hanya dijawab berupa gumaman tak jelas dari Naruto, terpaksa ia harus pulang sendirian.

"Aku duluan, sampai jumpa besok…"

Tanpa disangka sosok Gaara berjalan di belakangnya, menyadari hal itu kembali Naruto bersikap acuh seakan tengah berjalan sendirian. Dalam hati Gaara ingin menyapa gadis yang sudah menanamkan rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, apa daya lidahnya serasa kelu padahal Naruto tepat berada didepannya.

"Naruto…"

"…."

Naruto menulikan indra pendengaran nya, berjalan acuh sesekali bersenandung ria. Gaara geram.

"Sebenci itukah kamu dengan ku?." Ujar Gaara tersenyum dipaksakan, perlahan Naruto memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Gaara tak sebodoh itu untuk menilik bahasa tubuh Naruto, gadis itu nampak enggan berdekatan dengannya, tersenyum saja mustahil rasanya. Kesalahan nya terlalu besar, sulit dimaafkan. Dan Gaara tidak berharap banyak agar Naruto mau memaafkan nya.

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?." Naruto menyahuti sinis, tanpa diberi tahu Gaara pun menyadari jika ini semua salahnya. Andaikan saja dulu ia tak setega itu menolak ajakan Naruto, andaikan saja ia datang meski hanya sebentar untuk sekadar memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja berdiri ditengah salju yang cukup membuat seseorang menderita _hipotermia_ *.

"Kamu pasti menunggu lama, bukan? Maafkan aku…." Dengusan kasar menyapa telinga Gaara diikuti Naruto yang kembali melangkah kan kakinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran nya tapi Gaara ingin mendekap gadis itu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sempat menghilang dari sosok ceria yang dikenal nya dulu. Kemana pergi nya keceriaan Naruto, kemana perginya sifat ramah gadis itu? Semua sudah terjadi, dan satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk merubah diri.

"Andaikan kata maaf mu berguna, mungkin kejadian nya tak serumit ini." Gaara tertunduk dalam, ia mengerti. Jika memang waktu dapat diputar, ingin dirinya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Naruto berdiri dengan setia menunggu kehadiran nya dimusim salju setahun lalu. Dan mungkin hubungan nya dengan Naruto tak akan serenggang ini.

"Kamu benar, kata maaf ku tak akan berguna untukmu…." Naruto mendengus sebal, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Gaara di senja, meninggalkan beribu ungkapan maaf yang tak akan bisa terlontar.

Esoknya Naruto merasakan perbedaan sikap Gaara, mendadak ingin ikut campur urusan nya, mendadak peduli terhadap nya dan itu membuat nya muak seketika. Apalagi Sakura yang sibuk menarik atensi pemuda bersurai red maroon yang tak berhenti mengikutinya. Akibatnya Naruto di naungi kesialan berturut-turut. Pertama ia lupa membawa seragam Olah Raga yang akhirnya ia mendapat hukuman berupa membersihkan toilet sekolah, itu kesialan pertama. Kedua, Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkan jus jeruk pada roknya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa menerima pinjaman celana Olah Raga dari Gaara meski rasanya sedikit longgar. Entah dewi Fortuna tengah memusuhi nya atau hari ini ia benar-benar ditimpa kesialan.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini! Sial! Setelah ini akan ku cuci dan ku kembalikan secepatnya!." Naruto menjejakkan kakinya di atap sekolah, ia pun baru menyadari jika atap sekolah cukup luas dan angin yang berhembus mampu membuat nya tertidur dalam jangka waktu lama disini. Sayangnya sosok pemuda yang enggan ia sebut namanya sudah terlentang dengan mata tertutup sempurna, terlambat ujarnya dalam hati.

"Naruto?." kelopak mata nya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan manik jade khas seorang Gaara, ia melihat kehadiran sang gadis. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, kesialan ketiga yang terjadi hari ini. Pantas saja ia tak melihat sosok Gaara sejak jam pelajaran ke 4 ternyata pemuda itu tertidur dengan santainya.

'Dasar anak nakal.' Batinnya misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Gaara tersenyum tipis, sedikit berharap Naruto akan mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Jangan salah paham aku kemari bukan untuk menemui mu…" Ujar Naruto datar, memilih menjaga jarak dengan Gaara dan duduk beberapa meter disamping ada yang berniat membuka suara, keduanya masih menikmati suasana. Gaara diam-diam melirik Naruto, bisakah ia mendapatkan hati gadis itu kembali?.

"Bisakah kita berdamai? Aku tak ingin dilanda rasa bersalah denganmu…" Tulus dari lubuk hatinya, Gaara pun sudah lelah bersikap seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, sudah waktunya ia mengakhiri perang dingin ini.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, tenang saja." Naruto menyahuti dengan nada yang sejak dulu Gaara rindukan, suara yang biasa menyapa nya dulu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak masalah…."

Gaara memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto, meraih tangan sang gadis yang ditanggapi delikan shock dari yang bersangkutan. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!."

"Sejujurnya aku juga menyukai mu, Uzumaki Naruto…." Suaranya terdengar serius, belum pernah Naruto mendengar nada suara Gaara se serius ini. Naruto menekuk alis dalam-dalam, mencari celah kebohongan dalam manik jade pemuda di depannya. Nihil. Tidak ada sirat kebohongan, hanya keseriusan yang mengisi.

'Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan hal semacam itu? Mencoba mempermainkan ku atau apa?.' Naruto menambahkan dalam hati setengah kesal. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya, menatap tajam Gaara yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa, innocent parah.

"Jangan bercanda, perasaan ku padamu sudah hilang sepenuhnya…!." Gaara mengulas senyum pahit, benar juga. Mana ada gadis normal yang mau menerima pria yang sudah menyakiti nya. Naruto sudah sewajarnya menolak nya, ini juga salah apakah tidak ada secuil harapan untuknya? Apakah hati gadis itu sudah tertutup sempurna untuk dirinya? Ataukah ada orang lain yang sudah menempati nya?. Gaara merasa kalut.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa melupakan mu?."

"Carilah kekasih, cintai dia sebagaimana aku mencintai mu dulu dan jangan sampai menyakiti nya seperti kamu menghancurkan hatiku…."

Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dan meninggalkan nya sendirian, masih terngiang-ngiang akan perkataan Naruto yang menyadarkan ada yang mustahil, Naruto sendiri juga bisa melupakan sakit hatinya dengan merubah diri menjadi lebih baik. Seharusnya Gaara belajar dari gadis itu. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengubur masa lalunya. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti saran yang Naruto berikan.

"Jangan sampai terlukai karena pria sepertiku lagi, Naruto atau aku akan benar-benar memaksamu menjadi kekasihku…" Ia tertawa kecil, tak dipungkiri hatinya terasa nyeri yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Angin musim semi terasa hangat saat membelai wajahnya.

Meanwhile….

Naruto berjalan ke arah kelasnya berada, mengabaikan fakta semua mata memandang penuh kekaguman padanya. Manik saphirenya mendapati sosok kakak kelas nya yang terkenal akan ketampanan nya berdiri tegap sembari bersedekap dada, manik obsidian nya terbuka kala mendengar langkah kaki Naruto.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, Dobe." Ucapnya dingin. Naruto mengangkat dua tangannya yang membentuk pose 'peace'. Berjalan kearah kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hehe gomen, Teme!." Sasuke mendengus, meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang gadis. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. Naruto memasang cengiran khas nya, hatinya bersih akan bayang-bayang Gaara. Karena apa? Tentu saja sudah dihuni oleh pemuda bersurai raven model pantat ayam bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Kemarin saja ia sempat shock saat pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu memanggilnya ke perpustakaan dan menyatakan perasaan nya. Tentunya ia menerima nya dengan sukacita, dengan dalih meghapus sosok Gaara dari hatinya.

THE END

Note : Halo halo~! Haha maaf kalau gak sesuai selera. Entah kenapa rasanya bersalah selalu jadiin Gaara antagonisnya, maafkan daku ya Gaara!

(*) Hipotermia termasuk salah satu kondisi yang membutuhkan penanganan medis darurat. Kondisi ini terjadi saat temperatur tubuh menurun drastis di bawah suhu normal yang dibutuhkan oleh metabolisme dan fungsi tubuh, yaitu di bawah 35°C. Penyebab utama hipotermia adalah pajanan udara dingin. Misalnya karena tidak mengenakan pakaian yang tepat saat mendaki gunung, berada terlalu lama di tempat dingin, jatuh ke kolam berisi air yang dingin, mengenakan pakaian yang basah, atau suhu pendingin ruangan yang terlalu rendah (khususnya bagi manula dan bayi).

Mind to review?

Amanda Lactis, pamit! Jaa ne~!


End file.
